Prince Kinjira
by The-Lions-Dark-Heart
Summary: have you ever wondered what it would be like if princess Henrietta were to turn into a male. what would happen if saito lost louise, what if life was all a lie. read to find out. (i'm also keeping the chapters short due to school studies and act... but i'll post as many as i can in my spare time)(also i'm not that good at writing so don't be rash)
chapter 1: the spell.

it was a warm midsummer afternoon on the ocean side. most off the class from the magic academy had left to see there folks, but for them who stayed behind went to the beach side.

"its been awhile since we last been here" louise said to saito as she swished her hand through the water.  
"yes but the last time we were here we are attacked" saito frowned.  
"something wrong, saito?" "nothings wrong" saito said looking to the sky.

"i wonder when we can get into the water" saito said as a blush and a google face pointed towards louise.  
"what are you thinking dog?" louise growled.  
"n-n-nothing" he said as he got the thought out of his head.  
"just cant wait to get into the water" he smiled not to let any eyes off a carriage approaching.

as the carriage approached them they could see anyes driving the carriage.

"hello, miss vallaire" anyes greeted.  
"hello" louise and saito replayed.  
"louise is that you" i unknown voice asked.  
"hmm?" louise look to the carriage door to see a guy a little taller then saito.

"anyes who's this" louise asked anyes confused.  
"this is princess henrietta" as anyes point to the guy saito's and louise's jaws drop.

"what happened" louise yelled.  
"we aren't sure, but we suppose that a magics user cast a spell apon her, were not sure if she could turn back, but if not..." anyes stopped.  
"the princess said,if she cant turn back to a female, she wants louise to be the wife of her children" anyes says with a soft blush.  
"im not giving up louise" saito growled looking at the now so prince.  
"the princess new name has been picked" another guard yell as she stops her house and gives anyes the paper.  
"the princesses new name name shale be, kujira" she reads.

the new prince walked out of the carriage and stopped in front of louise. with a moment of silence he leans down and kisses louise's hand with a smile like julio's.  
louise blushes as saito gets more angry.  
"that's enough" saito yells as he yanks her hand away.  
"louise will you came back to the castle with me" kujira asked with a smile.  
"absolutely NOT" saito says as he grabs louise's arm and stomps towards the rest of the class.

"anyes bring me louise tonight, don't let saito get in the way" kujira says with anger in his eyes.  
"y-yes sir" with that anyes walks the prince over to the classes.

"i hope you all enjoy the day at the beach!" the principle finishes.  
"and as well keep watch for the prince as he walks the shore" he says as he lets everyone carry on.

"tifa?" saito runs off to see tifa and siesta as he leaves lousie behind.  
"so louise, saito just ran off, you must be lonely" the prince ask'es as he walks closer to her.  
"kujira, i-i-i didnt see you there" she ask'es in surprise.  
"no worrys" he says as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"hey louise, why don't you come with me" he grins.  
"i-im not sure, what would saito think?" she questions.  
"do you really care what he thinks, didnt' he just leave you to go flirt with tiffa" he said hiding a smirk.  
"b-but" he says as the prince leans down and lands a small kiss on her lips.  
louise blushes as she back away from him in surprise.  
"y-your highness" she blushes.  
"louise, truth is, i have always loved you, even as a princess you have always been the one im worried about. and since im a guy know, i can say it more clearly" he says as he kisses her again.

just then saito looks back to see the too kissing. saito grips his fist in anger as he stomps towards them.

"what the hell are you doing kujira" he says as he grabs louise into his grasp.  
"im just getting to know the girl i want to love" he smirks.  
"go love another girl then" saito growls.  
"but the one i love is non other then louise" he says as he walks closer to her.  
saito grabs louise into his arms, as he pushes the prince back.

"you cant have her, you hear me" saito growls in a low voice.  
"but your forgetting, im the prince, i can marry her if i please" he grins as he calls anyes to capture saito.  
"GUGH, let go of me" saito says struggling to get free.  
"louise come here, that's an order" the prince says as he opens his arms.  
"don't do it louise" saito encourages.

louise walks towards kujira as a small tear runs down her face as she looks at saito.  
"sorry saito..., but the prince's orders are absolute" louise frowns.  
"good girl" kujira pats her on the head."now" the prince acts fast putting a dog collar around her neck.  
"what are yo-"louise says almost falling back to avoid the collar.

"YOU LITTLE-" saito was cut off by anyes pulling him into a carriage behind the main one."come louise, we have some business to attend to" he said dragging louise by the caller into the carriage. a small wine came out of her before she was pulled into a nightmare.


End file.
